


The hiding place

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Creepy environment, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Draco offered to help, but who can guess what's in the mind of a heartless wizard?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The hiding place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December Drabble Challenge  
>  Prompt: "Did you get the chills?"  
>  Word count: 273
> 
> Thanks to skipnicky for the beta work!
> 
> (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

The old house was falling to pieces. Draco tried to be careful where he stepped, as it seemed that the wood would splinter under his feet. The air was filled with a characteristic odor of rotten things and decay. Teeny bugs crawled between the slits as he moved forward, but he tried to ignore them and focus.

The air became cooler the closer he got to the door at the end of the dark corridor, his hands and nose becoming rapidly numb. He grabbed the doorknob with clumsy fingers and pushed it open.

The smell was unbearable inside the room and he faltered. The crouched figure in one corner turned slowly to face him, the sound of teeth grinding made his hair stand on end. Instinctively, he stepped back.

Draco jumped at the unexpected contact of a gloved hand on his shoulder, and looked over it to meet a familiar face. He frowned. Potter shouldn’t be there. But he was. 

Potter gave him a reassuring look and squeezed his shoulder in a clumsy attempt at being encouraging.

Draco turned and forced himself to speak. The warmth of Potter’s hand, seeping through layers of clothes and consciousness, anchored him.

An eternity later he drifted back to the reality of the stark questioning room. The harsh light made him blink repeatedly and he staggered. He only kept upright thanks to the hand still grabbing his shoulder.

The suspect was sprawled in the chair, unconscious.

“The Cliffs of Moher. He's holding the kids there, in a hidden cottage,” Draco sobed.

Potter held him in a fierce hug. “We’ll find them.” Then he leaned back and disapparated.


End file.
